


Imitation of Life

by faceofhappy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofhappy/pseuds/faceofhappy
Summary: "You're right. That's all you are. Just an imitation of life."





	Imitation of Life

"You look just like him."

The door clicked shut behind him. He was in the apartment of Thomas Marley, former Cyberlife employee who left nearly a decade ago.

There before him was the man, cold metal raised to his head.

_Click._

He spun the barrel. Connor did not take another step towards him.

As if oblivious to the chance of his own life ending at that very moment, he continued speaking.

"Do you remember me, Connor? I was one of your programmers."

He did not recognize his name. Then again, his memory had been transferred between so many models over the course of so much time, it was a miracle he even remembered his own name.

"I don't see your name."

"I did say was."

Silence. Connor did not step any closer. Thomas shifted in his chair, avoiding the android's eyes.

Another spin. _Click._

"Did you work on my series?"

"In a way."

Spin.

"Did we know each other?"

"Yes."

_Click._

"Here."

Without waiting for a reply, Thomas lifted a picture with his free hand, motioning for Connor to come get it. He took hesitant steps forward.

"I figured I'd give it back if I ever saw you again."

They had never met before.

"What do I do with this?"

"You keep it. I won't need it anymore."

_Click._

* * *

 

A young face, barely eighteen or so, curly brown hair matted on his head. Freckles lightly dusting pale cheeks, and despite his grimy appearance, his smile was bright, brown peaking out through squinted eyes.

It was uncanny.

"You look like him, don't you think?"

They may have looked alike, but there were little difference to it. Larger eyes, messier hair, imperfect teeth.

His face displayed more emotion than his design would ever allow him to do.

"No."

That was not him, and there was no way that this was real.

**CONNOR DECHART**

**AUGUST 15th, 2008 - AUGUST 24th, 2027.**

**MISSING**

That is what he chose to believe.

_Click._

* * *

 

"It hurts, not knowing what exactly they did with you."

His finger hesitated to pull the trigger again. He bit his lip.

"No parents, no friends, no job. I don't know who you were before you met me, but after Elijah stopped talking with us, it seemed like I was the only person who was even aware you were real."

_Click._

"Cyberlife asked you to participate in a program. No one knew what it was, just that there was compensation involved by the end of it. I think they chose you for a good reason. Attractive face, likable personality, and most importantly, no one to miss you. You were the ideal candidate."

A bitter laugh. 

"We were in the same damn building for eleven hours a day and I didn't see you once. After that one month was up, I think I was the only person who noticed you were gone."

"No one ever believed me when I looked for you." He stopped spinning the barrel. _Click._ "So I stopped trying."

Thomas peered up through thin brown bangs, cracked glasses slipping down his nose.

"I'm pretty sure Elijah had something to do with it. He tried to leave me with a prototype, like I wouldn't realize that it wasn't you. That was the compensation for the trial. A machine."

_Click._

"So, I named him after you."

_Click._

"Connor. Made in the likeliness of my friend who was never found."

_Click._

"...I'm not your Connor. I'm just an imitation of him."

_Click._

Thomas gave a humorless laugh.

"You're right. That's all you are. Just an imitation of life."

His finger twitched to pull the trigger. Connor did not bother trying to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> after all that standardized testing where they make you write a shit ton of essays, i got the urge to write some more.
> 
> i've had the idea in my head for awhile now, but i was never sure how to go about it. in all iterations of this, at least one of them had died. 
> 
> i didn't intend for this to be my first dbh fanfic, nor did i intend for it to be the first thing i ever posted on ao3, but some things change, i guess.


End file.
